poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hubie and Marina Go Pokemon Snap
One day Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Splatter, Petra, Beanie, Timmy, Pikatwo, Bonkers, Fawn, Buck and Stanley are relaxing when suddenly, Zazu appears out of nowhere and gives them a message from a friend of his. They follow him to find Maren with her boat and they all sail out to a location called Pokemon Island. They meet up with Professor Oak who takes them to his laboratory an introduces them to Todd Snap, a Pokemon photographer who is friends with Ash Ketchum. He shows them a PKMN Report and asks them to photograph wild Pokemon for the report. Prof. Oak introduces the team to his ZERO One Vehicle which moves through every location to a GOAL GATE which transports them back to the lab. After giving them instructions, the mission begins. ROUND 1: THE BEACH: Our heroes take the first ride to photograph Pokemon along the beach. Pikatwo even befriends other Pikachu and feels accepted. THE TUNNEL: Later on, the team takes the tunnel. Quite by accident, Rocko throws an apple at a nearby Electrode, causing it to explode and create a new pathway to another part of the island. THE VOLCANO: Following the path caused by Electrode's explosion, the team travels around the hot volcano. THE RIVER: While taking pictures along the river, Buck launches a Pester Ball at something moving in the dirt. It happens to be a Porygon, who jumps out and lands on a button, opening a new pathway. THE CAVE: The pathway leads to a dark, damp cave. The team rescues a group of Jigglypuff and they perform a song for them in thanks. Luckily they get one picture before they fall asleep and pass through the goal gate. THE VALLEY: Along the valley, Splatter throws a Pester Ball at a Mankey. It lands on a button, opening a pathway to a nearby hut. It's Prof. Oak's hut and he is looking for Pokemon Signs, scattered around the island. He asks the team to travel the areas again to search for them. So Hubie, Marina and the team go through each area to look for the signs. They find a Dugtrio sign in the Valley, a Kingler one on the Beach, A Mewtwo in the Cave, A Cubone at the River, A Koffing at the Volcano and a Pinsir in the Tunnel. Upon finding them, they also discover new Pokemon. After finding the signs, Prof. Oak researches them comes to the conclusion that they represent the constellations that can be seen from Pokemon Island. And a special Pokemon created the signs and lives in a special place in the sky called Rainbow Cloud. Prof. Oak marks a new path for our heroes to take. THE RAINBOW CLOUD: The Pokemon is Mew. Hubie and Marina could not be more happier to see it again. They introduce Mew to their new friends and play with it for a while, eventually getting some good pictures. After saying goodbye with the promise to see Mew again, Snap, Hubie, Marina and the team return to a very pleased Prof. Oak. Happy with the pictures, and the research he has received, he claims the mission a success. Snap and Prof. Oak say goodbye to Hubie and the team and they leave for another adventure Triva * This is the first Hubie and Marina Adventure to be centered around a video game. Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series